


Doing It

by BurnerAccount



Series: Familiar AU [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Companion Piece, First Time, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnerAccount/pseuds/BurnerAccount
Summary: And here's where all the porn for Familiar AU goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> .......Well, I was going to post this one day. I guess one day came.
> 
> If you haven't read [Faking It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4059058/chapters/9134770), you'll probably want that for context. Or not! This is just all the smutty bits of that particular AU. Enjoy.
> 
> The chapter this part is connected to is [this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4059058/chapters/11206111).

Bill’s letting Dipper make the call.

Dipper gnaws at his lip.

Bill knows humans, he would know how to do all kinds of things, oh, hell, he’s always been a good teacher, especially when it’s something entertaining. It would be… strange, and wild, and rough, and when Dipper scrapes his nails over Bill’s stomach, his familiar shuts his eye and his muscles tense, he arches into it, this could be so good. Bill’s letting Dipper touch him _wherever he wants_ , and he _likes_ it-

Dipper’s heart starts pounding in his chest.

He slides his hand down a little more, and undoes the button on Bill’s pants.

Dipper slips his hand inside Bill’s boxers, the line of hair course under his fingers, and tentatively brushes a fingertip over the base of the semi-hard cock, solid and warm. If it weren’t for Bill, he’d never even consider this. He’s not real, his body’s an illusion, if there weren’t someone inside the body this just would be… masturbatory.

The demon keeps his eye shut, breath coming faster now. He’s staying quiet, for once, arms still raised. Dipper watches him carefully as he slides his hand over Bill’s cock, wrapping around it. It’s hot under his hand, getting harder as Dipper rubs his palm against it.

Bill lets out a soft noise, tilting up his hips, arching into the touch. Dipper struggles with his free hand, shoving down Bill’s pants and, and _strokes_ , staring in fascination as Bill reacts. Bill gasps, grimacing. He bites back a noise, shutting his mouth and letting out a quick ‘mmf’ of sound.

He’s half-naked and fully erect now, shirt pushed up, pants pulled down, hard and hot in Dipper’s hand, and seeing him like this is strange, and amazing. Bill losing his composure sends a sharp, sweet thrill through Dipper’s chest, and he feels himself respond with a suddenness that makes him gasp.

Okay. Okay, this is happening. Dipper lets go - Bill gives a soft groan of disappointment - and gets up off the bed, he starts fumbling with his clothes.

Bill’s letting Dipper do whatever he _wants_. For once he’s not smug, or satisfied, he’s lying there, eager, cock hard against his stomach, _waiting_ for more touch, and…  glaring at Dipper like he’s deeply offended by the current lack of it. Dipper gives him an awkward grin. He’s already touched Bill so much, and it feels so amazing he wants to feel _more_. His shirt’s off now, he struggles with his pants- they’re gone- and stares at Bill.

He walks over to a drawer, shoving things out of the way - he’s never used it for something like _this_ , but it should- he grabs the lube with a sudden hot rush of embarrassment, and heads back over. His familiar watches him with deep interest.

Dipper swallows, licks his lips, thinks about what they could do. He’s aroused, Bill’s waiting on the bed like a partly unwrapped present, and Dipper’s very, _very_ into that - but now he’s suddenly uncertain. Bill starts frowning. Dipper stands next to the bed - he tries to think - but all the blood has rushed out of his brain, he just stands where he is like an idiot, staring.

What limited patience Bill has runs out. He sits up, strips off his own shirt the rest of the way, kicks off his pants, and practically drags Dipper onto the bed with one quick lunge. Dipper doesn’t resist.

They collide, fumble, readjust, hell, even _wrestle_ a little for position - their bodies press against each other, and the skin against Dipper’s own has a dragging friction that feels incredible - Dipper ends up on his knees, elbows planted on either side of Bill’s head, staring down at Bill’s face.

Bill looks smug again, the bastard. He gives Dipper an amused look, and waggles the small bottle Dipper had brought over in his view. Dipper’s heart starts going double-time, and he’s painfully aware of his erection. He knows exactly what Bill’s proposing, it sends a curl of arousal through him.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t tried things himself, but he’s _never_ had someone else touch him like that, and, god, Bill probably knows exactly what to do. Where to move, where to touch, how to drive someone _insane_ , that’s his whole deal, isn’t it? At some point Dipper started breathing heavily, he doesn’t know when. He shifts his legs further apart.

He nods. Bill beams in delight, and coats a couple of fingers in the lube.

Dipper shuts his eyes. He hears the soft ‘click’ of the bottle shutting, and waits.

A slick finger strokes against him - he tenses - but Bill doesn’t force anything. He rubs, slowly, and Dipper lowers his head, eyes still closed, biting his lip. There’s a weird excitement to this - Bill could do anything, he’s unpredictable as hell. Dipper can’t expect anything, only the unexpected.

Bill’s finger slips inside him - it’s strange, but pleasant, Dipper makes a quiet noise - then it retreats. He hears the cap on the lube open again, and then god, Bill’s finger is back inside him, sliding in deep, then pulling out again, and another joins it almost instantly, intruding, invasive… absurdly arousing.

He lowers himself down more, resting his head just beside Bill’s, hips still lifted, Bill’s fingers still invading him, and the exploring hand inside him finds a certain place and presses, hard. Dipper sucks in a breath. That’s good, it’s _really good_. Bill keeps up a slow, steady rhythm, in and out again, over and over, pressure inside him every time.

Dipper tenses, trying not to react, and shudders. He’s trying not to move his hips in response, but Bill’s not stopping, and there’s tension building up inside him. He grabs at the sheets, at Bill’s shoulders, he tries not to make any noise, but this is- damn it, he’s going to get everything he can out of this, this is so good but he knows it could be _better_ -

“Fuck me.” He blurts, suddenly.

Bill’s hand stops, and Dipper lifts himself back up onto his elbows, panting. He stares Bill in the eye. “You want to, don’t you? Because I want it,” The demon is watching him, silent, eye wide with surprise, and Dipper’s so fucking hard, he needs- “ _Please_. I want it.”

Bill pulls his hand away - Dipper bites his lip as the fingers slip out, he almost regrets the loss - and shoves Dipper upwards onto his knees - not pushing him away, just changing his position.

Bill says something in an unknowable language, muttering to himself. He fumbles - strangely awkward, for once - for the lube, and squeezes an absurd amount into his palm. He strokes it over himself, eye trailing over Dipper. Dipper watches in return, resting on his knees above him, breath heaving hard in his chest.

He can’t believe he’s going to do this, but he’s _really_ going to do this, take something deep inside him, and, okay, he’s already got part of Bill inside him, but that’s metaphysical, this is so much more _real._

Dipper leans in as Bill slides a hand up his thigh, clutching around his hip. He lets Bill’s grip on his hips guide him. Bill steadies his cock with one hand, the blunt head of it bumps against him - pushes against him - it slips inside him, and Dipper slides down the whole, thick length of it with a slow, satisfied groan.

It’s firm, and hot, and he can feel it pushing against that one really good place - Dipper grinds his hips down in a slow circle, tensing up, trying to get more contact. Beneath him, Bill smacks his head back onto the mattress, teeth bared, hissing softly. His hands clench in a bruising grip on Dipper’s thighs. This is good, this is _great_ , but even better is seeing Bill starting to lose it underneath him. It sends a jolt of pleasure straight to his dick.

“Something wrong?” Dipper asks breathily, suddenly smiling, hands braced on Bill’s chest. He raises himself up slightly, and drops down again - Bill groans softly - “Not- you’re not talking. Don’t you have anything to say?” Dipper gets distracted as he works himself up and down slowly - _hell_ , this- he lets out a quiet noise. He wants to say more, but he has to stop talking himself for a moment, caught up in the sensation.

A growls rumbles through Bill’s chest - Dipper feels it under his hands, he digs in his nails - and the demon surges up under him.

“Do you think-” Bill hisses, using his grip on Dipper’s hips to slam him down harder- “That I didn’t notice? That I’m an idiot?” He’s arching up, pushing into Dipper with a vengeance. “I _knew you wanted this_.”

Dipper moves with him, eyes half-shut, panting. He shoves a hand into his mouth, biting down on the first knuckle, he’s trying hard not to make too much noise. Of course Bill knew, he’s observant, he knows almost everything, he’s terrible, and amazing, and moving inside Dipper in rough, demanding thrusts. This is starting to build to something incredible, he can feel it, it’s going to make him-

“So, hell,” Bill adds, voice thick with pleasure, his grin wide and literally sharp with his teeth. “Thought I’d see what happened, try a few things,. And you know what?” He leans up slightly, fucking upwards in earnest now. “I like this. I like it more than I thought I would-” Bill thrusts into him, almost viciously. His face twists as Dipper tightens around him, and he groans, then snarls. “And you’re _mine_.”

Oh god, and Dipper can picture it, he can see what’s going to happen. Now that Bill knows he likes this, he’s going to be all over Dipper, all the time, Bill’s going to touch him, and stroke him, and try to _take_ him, he’ll want to _use_ him, and Dipper’s going to _let_ Bill do it, he _loves_ this, it’ll happen again, and again, and _again_ -

“Too stubborn,” Bill pants. His words aren’t coming so easily anymore, his movements more erratic. “Won’t work with me, can’t make you do much,” He grabs Dipper’s dick, and he strokes it, hard, thumb stroking over the tip, circling the head. “But I _can_ make you come.”

And he can, he _does_ \- Dipper bites back his sudden shout, shuddering and grinding back down again, shooting his come over Bill’s hand, shaking through his orgasm. Every muscle tightens.

Inside him, he feels Bill pulse, and beneath him Bill shuts his eye and opens his mouth in a wordless shout, his hands dig into Dipper’s hips. Dipper bites his lip, feeling the sudden throb. It sends another shiver of pleasure through him.

Dipper shuts his eyes, and just…stays for a while, catching his breath. Under his legs, he can feel Bill trembling slightly and doing the same, a few soft curses coming from him as he softens. Dipper slips off and lies down on top of him, legs splayed next to Bill’s, feeling Bill’s chest heave under him, slowly settling down.

Well. This was the weirdest idea he’s ever had. He doesn’t regret it, though.

Dipper heaves a soft breath, eyes shut. “You…” He says, slow and rueful. “Have driven me completely insane.”

Bill, amazingly, doesn’t comment on that. “ _Really_ love having a body,” He murmurs. He lets out a long, satisfied sound. A hand rubs over Dipper’s back, nails digging in briefly, then Bill sighs, deeply content. “Hey. Thanks.”

Dipper stares at him. He’s not sure if that’s because he made the thing for the demon, or because-

“You’re welcome.” He says, careful. Bill slaps his ass, and smirks. Dipper glares.

This is possibly the stupidest thing he’s ever done. And he’s going to repeat it.

At least there’s a use for the damn bed again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second installment of sin I wrote alongside Faking It.
> 
> The relevant chapter related to it is [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4059058/chapters/11447482)

This is different from before.

It’s still Bill - shirt off, stroking his fingers against his own chest as he spares a moment to admire himself, the arrogant bastard - and still Dipper - tossing his own shirt away, pulse starting to race. They’re still going to get up to a similar thing.

The difference is that Dipper kind of… stumbled into this, the last time, and when he’d realized what he was getting into, he was too excited to question it too much. This time, he’s got space enough to think, and he’s a little nervous.

How does this work with normal people? Does that even _apply_ here? Nothing about this is normal, and- and he’s still got to take his pants off, Bill’s going to see everything. The demon’s done more than see everything already, but. It makes Dipper feel awkward, and fumble. He wants to keep things going, but he ends up sitting upright on the bed, hands on his waistband, wondering how to do this.

Bill has no such reservations.

When Dipper looks up from himself, Bill’s naked and right in front of him, he’s confronted with a view full of-

Bill raises an eyebrow at him, nonchalant. He sits down to rest next to Dipper, bouncing a little on the mattress, just for fun. “Take it off, Pine Tree. This ain’t exactly new material, why the wait?”

Dipper still hesitates. He’s not sure why. He’s interested, Bill’s interested. Dipper knows it’s going to be good and, and- this is weird. He’s still into it, the slow rise in his boxers attests to that. But it’s…. this isn’t how this kind of thing is supposed to go. He’s not bothered by it, but he feels like he should be.

Next to him, Bill sighs, rolling his eye. He’s eager to get on with things. He reaches over, and undoes Dipper’s pants, pushing Dipper back and pulling them off.

Dipper startles, but he’s okay with it. And now, hey, he gets to skip most of the embarrassment of doing it himself. He lifts his hips to help Bill with his work. The cloth slides off of his skin easily, and is instantly tossed away, almost viciously. Dipper sits back up, feeling a little cold, but relieved that that’s over with.

“There,” says Bill, shuffling closer. “Now you’ve got nothing in the way, we can get back to business, and I don’t have to deal with your human hangups.”

Dipper feels his face heat up, and he starts to shove his demon, irritated. Then he leaves his hands where they are, one on Bill’s shoulder, the other on his side.

Because… Bill’s warm, and he feels good, and… why _shouldn’t_ Dipper be able to touch him? They’re about to be a lot more intimate, and it’s not like Bill _minds_. When Dipper looks at his demon, Bill’s grinning, pleased, happy to let Dipper do whatever he wants.

Okay.

This is a starting point, at least. Dipper can work with that.

He runs his hands over Bill’s arms and chest, slow. Feeling how hot he is under his hands, his smooth flesh, how his chest shakes as he laughs, how his muscles shift underneath his skin -

Dipper’s getting into this. A lot. Bill smirks at him. He may only have one eye, but he’s not blind.

“So!” Bill declares, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, anticipatory. He draws his gaze over Dipper slowly, taking him in. It makes Dipper flinch, but also a little hot. Bill’s looking at him, possessive, almost proprietary. “What’s on the menu? Said you weren’t up for everything, right?’

Dipper takes one hand away, just to rub at his eyes. The other rests over Bill’s stomach, between the arch of his ribs. “Please don’t talk about me like I’m a dessert option.”

“Aw, but you’re so sweet!” responds Bill, with false sincerity. He’s _intentionally_ being an ass, even when they’re about to-

“Nope, changed my mind,” says Dipper, decisively. He pulls away and drops onto the bed on his side, facing away from Bill. “Not happening.”

Bill laughs for a bit, and Dipper feels him stroke a hand over his back, over his side - Bill grabs his butt.

If Dipper didn’t know Bill so well, he might have reacted. Bill’s expecting him to. But Bill’s already come up with half a dozen ideas for replying to whatever Dipper does, and he’s got them armed and ready to use.

This is one of the times when no reaction is the best reaction.

Dipper stays where he is, silent, lying on his side. Bill squeezes a few more times. It takes effort, but Dipper can ignore it. Bill even slaps his ass once. He doesn’t give his demon the pleasure of seeing him respond.

He can’t see Bill, he's sitting behind him, but after a while... Dipper can almost _feel_ him sulking.

There’s a long, exasperated sigh. “Alright, fine,” says Bill, grudgingly. “No mocking, just sex. Get over here. Dunno about you, but _I_ still want to have some fun.”

Dipper sulks for a moment, but eventually pushes himself up, and he must be _completely insane_ , because he’s still into this.

He sits up next to Bill, both of them naked, both sitting on the edge of the bed.

Bill’s more serious now. His eye flickers over Dipper. For a moment, it lingers downward- Dipper’s not sure if he’s embarrassed, or flattered - then it meets his gaze. “Seriously, what’re you into?”

“I don’t-” Dipper stutters. He aches, he’s not up for anything too athletic, but he’s not really sure what he’s asked for, either. “I don’t know. You’re the idea guy,” Bill’s way more experienced, though maybe not in the physical realm. “I’ll just… say something? If it’s not working?”

Bill looks at him closely, then nods. “Fair enough.” Bill taps a finger on his chin thoughtfully, and stands up.

Bill pushes Dipper back and away, pulling Dipper’s legs up and tossing them onto the mattress, so that Dipper lies there, stretched out fully on the bed. Dipper tolerates it. While he’s got no idea what he’s doing, he still wants this. He’ll let Bill take the lead, for the moment. He can always object. He drums his fingers on his own stomach, waiting for Bill to take action, watching him.

Bill stands next to the bed, looking Dipper over, both analyzing and admiring. Like Dipper’s some kind of fascinating, complicated gift, like he’s a puzzle. Something Bill’s thrilled to have been given, but he’s not sure how to solve it yet.

Eventually, Bill shrugs. “Eh, you’re not up for much, but there _is_ something I’ve been wanting to try.” Bill takes a moment to walk over, get the lube again, then, grinning, he gets back onto the bed, pushing Dipper’s legs apart and up, kneeling between them.

Dipper lets himself be moved, though he’s a little tense. Bill’s never direct, and he wasn’t clear about his intentions. _Anything_ could happen. He feels a jolt of arousal

Being exposed like this, legs spread wide, makes him embarrassed, but Bill’s seen it before, hell, he’s _enjoyed_ it before. Even now, when Dipper looks at his familiar’s face, it’s grinning,  and interested. He watches Bill’s eye run over him, deeply pleased, loving what he sees, only a little distracted as he thinks of something-

 _Fuck_ , Dipper’s really hard.

He closes his eyes, pressing his hands against his face. This is his life. An unknowable entity from another dimension wants to _take_ him, in every way he can, and Dipper’s getting off on it. He’s so fucked up.

He feels two hands on his thighs, and a hot, wet stroke on the inside of one of them. Dipper looks down, cock hard, pulse pounding in his chest.

Bill is bent over in front of him. He has his eye closed, his tongue trails over Dipper’s skin. It’s slick, and hot, and Bill’s obviously enjoying this. He’s smiling somewhat, mouth open, running his unnaturally long tongue up Dipper’s thigh, over the juncture between leg and hip, over to-

Bill draws his tongue up over the underside of Dipper’s cock, slowly, savoring it, and in the same motion, slips the head of it into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the tip.

Dipper tries not to make too much noise, but. Oh. God.

 _Fuck_.

He makes a low, choked moan before he turns his head away. He can’t look. This is making his heart pound hard in his chest, his cock throb with arousal. If he watches Bill doing this, he’s going to come embarrassingly fast.

Bill’s taking his time with things. He’s enjoying himself. Bill’s tongue licks over him, tasting Dipper’s precome with a soft, vibrating hum of pleasure - and, fuck, Dipper can feel that sound, it’s so good. _Bill_ likes this, he’s almost reveling in it. Dipper’s hips buck up at the thought, involuntarily.

Bill pins Dipper down with one strong hand, leaning in more, drawing his cock in further. Bill starts adding suction, mouth working on Dipper’s cock slowly and wetly. His head starts to bob up, and down, and it’s taking Dipper in more and more, each time moving slightly further down his length.

Bill’s sucking him, and moving his mouth on him, slow, his tongue slick as it slips over the underside of Dipper’s cock. It’s so much sensation, so smooth and hot, and it’s- oh fuck, this is coming to a close, fast, whether or not Dipper’s looking. He’s trying not to come too fast - he knows he’ll be made fun of for it - but Bill’s pulling it out of him, with every slow stroke.

Dipper can’t help it anymore, this is too hot, too _good_ -

He tries to thrust upwards, to get more feeling, to finish things, but Bill’s hand keeps his hips pinned, and the demon keeps up his own slow, tormenting pace, in control.

Dipper claps a hand over his mouth, covering up a moan. He needs more, he’s getting so _close_ \- He needs to push up into this, feel _everything_ , but Bill’s hand keeps him still.

Meanwhile, Bill’s other hand has been busy.

Dipper was too distracted, earlier, but now he feels the slick, lubed finger pushing against him. He relaxes, letting it slip inside, spreading his legs even more. It presses in him, and Bill’s almost _swallowing_ him at this point, and the extra pleasure of Bill’s hand in him-

“Fuck! I-” Dipper can’t move into his demon’s mouth, can’t stop the wonderful pressure inside himself, both of them coaxing him into- he’s going to- “Bill, _please_ -”

It’s so wrong, to do this with someone evil, and it’s _amazing_ , and, and, it’s so much, and it feels so good, and-

Bill takes him in completely, pulling on him with his mouth, throat working on him, adding another finger inside him, humming with pleasure. There’s such an amazing feeling inside Dipper, the sensation around his cock is so great - Bill’s loving seeing his human coming undone, he’s trying to make Dipper lose it.

The fingers inside Dipper move slowly, teasingly, a wonderfully, shudderingly _pleasureable_ pressure inside, there’s a tight, hot, wet mouth, working around his cock, and Bill’s plan fucking _works,_ _making_ Dipper come.

He gasps, panting rapidly, his hips jerk, motionless, and helpless, _trapped_.

He’s still pinned, but he can’t help but try to move, trying to push into Bill’s mouth spilling his come inside it, while Bill's tongue just rolls around, and he  _sucks_ -

Dipper tries not to whimper, clenching around Bill’s hand inside him. He thinks he feels Bill hum, pleased, and Bill’s fingers inside him push a little deeper, and this time Dipper honestly _whines_.

It’s overstimulus, he already feels so _much_. Bill pulls himself away with a slick sound, licking his lips- and frowns.

“That’s way more organic than I would’ve liked,” says Bill, mumbling. He makes a face, swallowing again. “But you’ll pay me back,” Bill adds. His hand slips out of Dipper slowly. He grins. “Won’t you.”

Dipper looks at him, almost panting as his breathing slows down. He’s still tingling from the aftershocks of his orgasm, tired, but slowly relaxing.

That… was awesome.

Dipper doesn’t feel nearly as nervous as before. This could be good. This could be something _great_. Now, he’s getting ideas.

Hell. He’s only human.

“Give me, like… ten minutes. Or fifteen minutes,” says Dipper. He’s young, he can get back into things, fast. He’s starting to smile. “And then we’ll try some more stuff.” But now that he thinks of it- he glances over Bill. He’s not nearly as self-conscious anymore. Dipper pauses, but only very briefly, before offering. “Or… I could return the favor?”

It’s something he’s never done, but Dipper’s curious. He wonders how much he can make Bill’s composure break, just by using his mouth. He wants to see Bill’s face, not smug, not arrogant, but locked up with pleasure.

Bill looks at him with deep interest, starting to smile himself. He looks thoughtful for a moment, then grins way harder. “Returning the favor, first. Then we’ll try something else.” He’s immensely pleased, sitting up and shuffling closer.

Dipper smiles, putting his hands on Bill again, running them over his chest, his stomach, down to Bill’s dick. He draws his palm over it, hard and hot - Bill breathes in slowly, back arching - and Dipper thinks about all they could do together.

There are a lot of things in Dipper’s life that are horrible, but this part’s really great.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper sighs, letting his head thump back against the mattress. So, stupid euphemism discarded - more sex. And new territory for him, again.

This time, though - Dipper’s mostly over how uncomfortable he was the last time they did this. Now? He’s got a few ideas.

He tilts his head, watching Bill.

His demon’s relaxing, leaned slightly back as he sits on the edge of the bed. A little bored, examining his nails. He’s waiting for Dipper to get over himself enough to react to Bill’s invitation, looking away from Dipper. Expecting him to say something, once he’s ready.

Dipper isn’t quite ready, he’s not sure he ever will be, but- this is supposed to be a fight, too. Isn’t it.

He hesitates. He’s still not at one hundred percent, but getting something over Bill will make him feel a lot better. And at the moment, Bill’s _entirely unsuspecting_. He thinks Dipper’s still nervous.

He tries to look inconspicuous, thinking-

Yes. That. 

Dipper can’t laugh. It’ll alert his demon to what he’s about to do. But he does smile, while Bill’s not looking.

When Dipper tackles Bill, sending both of them toppling to lie on the floor, the sound of Bill’s surprised shout is music to Dipper’s ears. Bill was absolutely not expecting that, and it makes Dipper laugh a little.

Bill’s sprawled partially underneath Dipper - it wasn’t as ideal as Dipper would have liked, he’d have loved to have pinned Bill down - but Bill’s hair is mussed, and he’s surprised enough that Dipper feels slightly victorious. Bill hadn’t anticipated this. He can make another move before he’s stopped.

Dipper shoves Bill’s shirt up, runs his hands up his familiar’s chest before Bill can react - he’s seen this before, Bill likes it, he can buy more time to win this. Both of them should be winners, whatever happens, but Dipper’s going to be the _better_ one.

He strokes his thumbs over Bill’s nipples - the demon lets out a soft sound - Dipper pinches briefly, strokes again. Bill _does_ like it. The demon shuts his eye, jaw clenching, making a quiet, involuntary noise, not quite moaning.

It was a good opening, but now Bill’s onto Dipper, has caught up with things. He’s also not really human, so when Dipper sees Bill’s sudden grin, he’s not sure how to respond. He’s not going to win with strength-

He absolutely doesn’t.

Bill surges up, catching Dipper around the waist, pushing him onto his back. The wooden floor hits him, but not too hard. Dipper struggles, but Bill’s got enough in him to keep him pinned. Dipper makes a mental note to work out more. His familiar is also beaming, like someone’s thrown him an unexpected party. He’s _happy_ that Dipper surprised him.

Dipper glares. He can’t manage to make it too serious, though, because seeing Bill like this-

Bill looks deeply self-satisfied. Then he leans in close, and starts biting Dipper’s neck.

Dipper lets out a helpless noise. It’s painful, but only lightly. Those teeth are sharp, and they’re just on the verge of piercing the skin. At any moment, Bill could bite down, rip- It sends a shock of arousal, even thinking of it. Dipper is so fucked up.

Bill stops biting for an instant, but only so he lick, then suck at the juncture between Dipper’s neck and shoulder, hard.

 _Fuck_ , it’s good, Dipper leans his head away to give Bill better access. He likes this. He likes the weight of Bill over him, the return of the slightly painful nip of Bill’s teeth against him, just for a second. And he’s not going to let that stop him. 

This isn’t over. Bill likes biting? Fine.

Dipper sinks his teeth into Bill’s shoulder.

He can’t break skin as easily as Bill can, but the sudden noise next to Dipper’s ear as his demon pulls back slightly tells him Bill really, really likes it. It also tells him Bill’s briefly distracted.

Dipper grinds his teeth against Bill’s skin - hears his demon breathe harder, making a soft noise. If he leans himself the right way, grabs Bill like this- Dipper grabs Bill on either side of his chest, twisting his hips-

Now the demon’s the one underneath Dipper again, though they’re still on the floor. Both of their breathing has sped up, and through their current position, Dipper can feel Bill, hot and hard against his thigh. Dipper’s so into that, he grinds against the demon a little. Bill makes a soft noise, curses quietly. He shuts his eye, pushing back, arching up against Dipper.

Dipper’s not as composed as Bill, he never is. The pressure and warmth against him makes him makes him shudder, and Bill isn’t stopping, he never stops anything, and he’s rubbing against him-

Dipper bites his lip, he’s making noise and he doesn’t want to, but he can’t stop himself. He is not letting this finish, not this quick. He pulls away, but Bill yanks him back in, and there’s so much friction, dragging against him - slow, and hot -  he can’t stop pushing into it - but if this is a fight, there’s got to be a way to win it -

Dipper realizes.

He manages to pull himself away, almost panting, and strokes his hands up Bill’s chest again, smiling. “I’m gonna get _you_ off _first_. Jerk.”

Bill starts laughing. “This was _such a good idea_ ,” He’s grinning, even though he’s currently not the victor.

Dipper takes a second, then starts chuckling slightly. This _was_ a good idea. He already feels so much better-

…he let his guard down.

Bill snags Dipper under the arms, rolling over and literally throwing him onto the bed - Dipper barely catches himself before hitting the wall next to it - Bill starts stripping.

“Clothes. Off,” demands Bill, shirt gone already, kicking off his pants, he was damn quick about it. Dipper watches, deeply interested, but doesn’t move. Bill glares at him. “It’ll make things easier. Do it.” Dipper stares, enjoying looking over Bill’s body. Hell yes, this is- he reaches for his-

No. Better idea.

Dipper grins, leaning back against the wall, resting on the bed, legs splayed out over the mattress. He doesn’t try to take off anything in the slightest.

“ _Make_ me.”

Bill stares at Dipper intently. His tongue runs over his lips. It’s a challenge, Bill loves it, and his eye roves over Dipper. Bill practically purrs out his reply.

“Oh. I will.”

He moves in, tackling Dipper - maybe just for revenge from earlier, but it’s still hot - and forcing him down on the bed. Dipper’s proud. He made the right call, because seconds ago he was just going to give in, but now it’s going to be so _much better_.

“Look at you,” says Bill, running his hands over Dipper. Dipper struggles, but Bill pins his arms with one hand around his wrists, holding them over his head and laughing quietly. His touch is hot, smoothing over Dipper’s chest and stomach, digging in his nails briefly. “So pliant, so easy to conquer. You’ll be all mine soon enough.”

“ _Never_ ,” says Dipper, smiling, pushing back against his demon - but not too hard, he’s enjoying this. Bill had a good idea for once. Bill is winning at the moment, but when Dipper says that-

Bill actually shivers, breathing in quickly. His eye shuts, briefly, then he glares at Dipper, intensely focused. His hand on Dipper’s wrists tightens, he grabs Dipper’s shirt-

“I am going to _ruin_ you.”

Dipper lets out a soft breath - his hips jerk involuntarily - but he starts grinning even harder. He might be fucked up. He’s doing this with a demon, that’s even a turn-on - something this inhuman wants him, wants Dipper’s body, to take him, invade him, _control_ him.

But Bill’s just as fucked up as Dipper is. He should want Dipper’s absolute submission, without exception, but he _really_ loves that his human fights back. It turns him on, in some unknowable way. As far as demons go, he’s kinky as hell. No wonder Bill was so thrilled with this idea.

“You _insolent_ ,” Bill stops pinning him, looking furious but incredibly interested, he grabs the collar of Dipper’s shirt with both hands. “ _Little_ ,” And the fabric rips open as Bill twists his hands- “ _Mortal_.” Dipper’s shirt is torn apart, draped over his sides.

Bill yanks at Dipper’s pants so hard the button pops off - if they do this again he’s going to have to get more clothes - and they slide down and away from him, off him, the sudden cool air on his dick makes him shudder.

He’s exposed now. _Available_. Dipper shuts his eyes.

Bill seethes for an instant, leaning in to give Dipper another sharp nip on the shoulder, his teeth trailing over Dipper’s skin - this could get dangerous, there’s no telling how far the demon will take it, it could - then Bill pulls away, grinning, and slides off the bed, walking away from him.

What? 

Dipper sits up, almost pissed off. He shrugs off the remains of his shirt. 

Why’s Bill _leaving_? This was getting good! They were going to do _so much_ , and Bill’s just - oh.

Bill tosses the lube in one hand as he walks back over, not looking as he throws and catches it. He gives Dipper a grin as he hops back onto the bed. The mattress sinks underneath his weight. 

Dipper’s eyes widen. Oh god, another thing to fight over. He thinks fast, he’s going to come up with something-

But instead, Bill slicks his fingers, reaches behind himself- oh god, he’s - of course, Bill doesn’t care, he’s got no shame, he’ll do anything as long as it feels good- the lube gets tossed onto Dipper’s chest, and he fumbles for it as he watches Bill shut his eye and grit his teeth.

Now it’s Dipper’s turn to shiver. Bill wants to ride him, and he’ll do it hard, and shameless, enthusiastic and so very hot around him - why does Bill have to be so good at plans, Dipper feels his dick throbbing with anticipation, he’s almost lost already. Bill straddles him, grinning.

He almost can’t bring himself to stroke some lube over himself as well - fuck, it’s so good - Bill’s already grabbed Dipper’s dick, he slides it against him, he practically rams it into himself - Dipper moans, loud-

Bill’s exactly as hot and tight as Dipper thought he would be, slick with lube, and- oh fuck, Bill didn’t even hesitate, he’s already riding Dipper, hard, sucking in a breath, tight and working him over, fast- Bill hums out, rising in pitch as he moves - then slow, again - Bill’s face is twisted in pleasure, teeth gritted-

Bill’s enjoying this, he loves this, he’s gnawing at his lip, eye shut, panting, moving slow again.

Dipper whimpers, he’s so close, he grabs at Bill’s hips, he’s going to- He’s already panting himself, this is fantastic, he’s shoving himself upward, almost helplessly, because Bill’s setting whatever pace he likes -

 _Fuck_ , Bill’s picked up the pace again. His eye shut, letting out quiet sounds, tense. Dipper slams himself up, rolls his head against the pillow, fuck, _fuck_ \- he needs to hold on-If Bill wins, Dipper’s never, ever going to live it down. He’s got one more card to play and it had better work, Bill always loves talking.

Above him, Bill’s started laughing, a little breathlessly, stopping to gasp out a moan as Dipper’s nails dig into his thighs, and claw down them.

“I _know_ something,” breathes Dipper, pulling himself up a little using his grip on Bill’s legs. Bill slows, breathing heavy, eye narrowing, and it gives Dipper the opportunity to thrust up into his demon. Bill makes a soft noise of pleasure. “Guess what.”

“You-,” Bill’s cut off when Dipper thrusts again, for a brief moment a gasp interrupts him. He starts grinning. “Got nothing on me, kid.”

“I know what you _like_ ,” says Dipper, proud. Bill shuts his eye, shuts his mouth against a moan- then glares, leaning in to sink his teeth into Dipper’s neck again, threatening. It’s a little painful- but it can’t stop Dipper from moving in him.

“You- I’m always fighting you, right? I figured you out again-” Dipper has to stop for a second, shuddering. Bill’s drawn a little blood, just a few drops, but it’s not deliberate, this is just Bill with his composure gone, completely into this, close, jaw clenching unintentionally as he grinds down, Dipper’s going to win if he-

Keeps talking. “You _like_ it,” Dipper groans, Bill’s just tightened around him. Weirdest dirty talk ever, but Bill’s loving it- “I won’t be yours and it  _gets you off_ -”

Bill bites down harder, tongue licking over Dipper’s skin, hips twitching as he comes, wetness on Dipper’s stomach, and it’s- the shuddering, the tightness, feeling the demon losing it, and _losing_ -

Dipper pushes into Bill, head thrown back, cock pulsing, coming hard.

Bill pulls away slightly, chest heaving, looking pissed off. Bill’s lips are a little red. Dipper’s neck hurts. 

Bill takes another breath, holds it- then sighs, slumping a little. Dipper, underneath him, tries to catch his breath. That was- different. Hardly bad, though.

They stare at each other for a moment. Bill looking chagrined, Dipper- well, he’s… mostly tired.

Bill sighs, again, resigned, and a little sulky. “Whatever, can’t win ‘em all,” He shrugs. “I’m eternal, and you’re out of ammo to argue with me,” Bill starts laughing, slipping off. “Great job on that, but as far as defeats go, this _wasn’t_ one.” Bill collapses on top of Dipper and doesn’t bother to break his fall. The impact of Bill’s body against his makes Dipper briefly breathless  

Bill mumbles. “This isn’t over.” A soft snicker. “And you know it.”

Dipper smiles at that. It’s true, it won’t-

His smile fades, slowly. It won’t _ever_ be over.

Maybe he’s overthinking again. But… this will never be over. Will it. And if this was the only part of their horrible relationship, that’d be so great - but, hell, Dipper’s only human, that’s not possible.

And Bill’s not human. Not good. Not right. Dipper still did this. In a way, it was selfish.

All of this is just part of what Dipper’s started to realize himself. _About_ himself.

Bill, still lying on top of him, cocks his head, confused. “Hey, Pine Tree, you won - _very temporarily_ , next round and every single other one is going to be mine,” adds Bill, annoyed, and glaring, he’s planning another type of revenge. He pauses for a second, frowning. “What’s with the weird look?”

Dipper doesn’t look weird. He’s just… thinking.

Bill heaves a soft sigh, and slumps, humming to himself. Dipper stares at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you've likely all read these before, but I'm preserving them here, in case I ever decide to delete my tumblr, or repurpose it to be merely pictures of my cat.


End file.
